Until Fate Tears Us Apart
by TrajicMuse
Summary: Following the events of Volume 25. Haruka hands herself over to Zashid, realizing this is the only way to save Mamarou. She trusts him to come save her, but can he defeat the perfect human? Can he reach an even higher level of his mastery in time to save her?
1. Until We Meet Again

Ok, so me being an idiot I started a fanfic for UDDUP before reading the most recently translated chapters. I had originally started this fanfic picking up at the end of chapter 200. However, now that I have read up to the second to last volume, I have decided to start over at the end of volume 25. I have read some reviews from people that have read the last volume, 26 (which has not been released here yet) and sense an overall dissatisfaction with the way things wrapped up. So I've decided to write my own volume 26, and maybe beyond, depends if yall like it. Sorry to those viewers who read the first couple chapters of the old one, I promise this one is going to be better than what I had planned for the old one, give me a chance 3. So without further Ado... (ah yes, **spoilers from volume 25 and more** , so if you haven't read it yet the prelude will cover what has happened. If you wanna read the scanlations like I did, check out this one, they do a great job.

series/until_death_do_us_part/

and before anyone freaks out, yes I support the official release of the manga, I buy every volume as it becomes available. So don't give me your crap -_-

* * *

 _Epilogue_

 _In the last volume mamarous finally meets face to face with Zashid, the superhuman tyrant who is after harukas precognitive abilities. During his fight he is severely wounded when Haruka interrupts the fight, offering herself into Zashids custody in exchange for him sparing Mamarous life. He eventually agrees and Mamarou curses her for not letting him choose his own death. Haruka finally proclaims her feelings for Mamarou, kissing him before leaving him in Jesus's care. (this is the point we will pick up from as volume 26 is not completely translated yet)_

Chapter 1: Until We Meet Again

Haruka stared out the helicopter window, uncomfortably aware of the hulking terror of a man sitting across from her. He had barely stopped looking at her since they boarded the plane. Finally she turned to him, trying to contain her fear as she spoke.

"Do not make the mistake of believing you are better than Mamarou san ... Had I not interfered when I did, you would not have left that battle unscathed either." She raised her chin, staring him down as imperiously as she could. The dictator gave an amused chuckle.

"Do not think for a moment girl that just because you are a child I will put up with your insolence. Just because I spared your samurai this time does not mean it would not be simple for me to end his life from afar. He is an ordinary man, and it is not possible for him to defeat me in honest combat. Not without some magic anyway." She glared at the man, jumping to Mamarous defense.

"Any man, ordinary or not can be caught off guard, Even you." His eyes narrowed as they stared each other down. For a moment they were silent, glaring at one another. Then out of nowhere, Haruka lunged, reaching her hand out toward the massive man, her fingers getting inches from the medal hanging from his uniform. She gasped, her eyes wide as his hand grabbed her wrist, stopping it inches from him.

"I see, if you had perhaps been holding a knife, you may have gotten close enough to pierce me with the tip. You are formidable, but your samurai could never battle on a level required to do the same. He lacks your foresight, and my physical strength far exceeds his own. He will never defeat me child."

Haruka tried not to pout, rubbing her wrist where he had grabbed her. She was lucky he had not taken her little demonstration seriously, as he could have easily snapped her wrist. She stared out the window again, looking down at the brightly lit city below them. Zashids voice broke her attention as he spoke, looking out the window himself.

"That is our capitol city of Zott. Look well girl, for therein lies your fate."

 _Back at Buchephalus camp_

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?!" Sarah yelled at a confused and bewildered looking Dai. He flinched at the ferocity in her tone, scratching his head with a guilty look on his face.

"I dunno, she said something about a check run, I was working on my bike all day..." He trailed off, looking at the others. They too wore blank stares and confused expressions.

"So nobody knows where our leader is?! You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Sarah ranted, kicking something nearby into the bushes. Anna spoke up, running over to the monitor.

"Lets ask SPARC maybe it knows!" They stood and listened intently as the Computer AI answered their question.

"She went to Zashid alone?!" The members of the group looked at each other worridly.

"If you would listen to the message Miss Toyama prepared before making your judgements, she left a video blog in my care for you upon her departure." Everyone turned back to the monitor and a moment later a video feed popped up.

Haruka sat staring back at them, her characteristic happy go lucky smile gone.

"Bucephalis. If you are viewing this video I have already gone. I am sure you must be angry, but I implore you not to rush after me recklessly. This decision was mine to make, and it was to the benefit of our entire team, and Mamarou san as well. I looked extensively into the possible outcomes of our mission and came to the conclusion that we could not defeat Zashid this way. There would be many casualties on our side, leaving us crippled and making it impossible to complete the mission. I am with Zashid now and am likely on my way to another location, based on research and the visions I have had I believe the place I will be taken to is in Zott. I apologize for not telling you all of my plan, but this is the way it had to be. Please, contact Igawa and Mamarou immediately. You will need their help in order to complete our objective. I predict it will be a long time before we meet again...possibly years. I will be waiting for you." The video feed stopped there and the screen went blank. They all looked around at each other forlornly.

"Years?..." Dai said, and the rest shared his concern.

 _Mamarou and Jesus_

Jesus drove the jeep as fast as he could manage, heading back toward team Bucephalus's whereabouts. Haruka had told him that Mamarous own team would assume him dead or captured and they would not bother to look for him. This would give them a good chance to phase Mamarou out of his current obligations. He looked over at the wounded man with a grim look on his face. He looked like shit, but at least he was awake now. The man growled in annoyance.

"That stupid idiotic girl. She's got the nerve to run off to Hell by herself, and then tell ME not to die?! I swear when I find her I'm going to beat some damn sense into her." Jesus stared at him for a moment, then turned back to watch the road.

"So I assume that means you have some plan for how to beat him right?" He demanded, hoping for the sake of his former student that Mamarou did.

"Well I have to don't I? She told me to rescue her, that's what I'll do." Jesus rolled his eyes, looking ahead grimly. _Great, he cant even admit he has no idea how to defeat this guy and get her back. This'll end well..._

 _Blade Camp_

Igawa stared at the screen in front of him, holding the walkie and yelling into it urgently. Wise man sighed, standing up.

"Well thats that then, I guess he really did lose. Not that he really had much of a chance to begin with, but for some reason I thought he might prove the odds wrong. " Igawa stared at the walkie, a look of dread on his face. It couldnt be... Mamarou couldn't be dead.

"We have to go look for him!" He said urgently and Wise man raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nonsense, we continue with our plan as if nothing has changed. If we barge in there and Zashid is still in the area we are all dead. Your friend is either dead or dying and thus is of no use to our plan. His contract with us is complete, and you have no obligation to join us if you do not wish, but our objective remains the same. So go or leave, the choice is yours." He waved the techie off and Igawa glared, but left the trailer, jumping in one of the other jeeps.

"Fine, I'll find him myself." He turned over the key and jumped, wincing at the static over the radio, he turned the knob and froze as a familiar voice came over the radio.

"Igawa this is Sarah, meet us at the coordinates I just emailed you. No questions, and ditch the guys you are with. Make it quick." He shook his head, not sure how Sarah had hacked into the radio, but tore off in the direction she indicated, hoping they had found Mamarou already.

* * *

Author Note

so next chapter the teams all together again. Well, you know, most of them. Stay tuned for more, this chapter was mostly just to catch everyone up on the latest events. New content begins in the next chapter which should be up in the next day or so. Unless the bf lets me use the computer when he gets home tonght lol. Let me know what you think so far.


	2. Until the Sun Rises

okie dokie folks, Trajic Muse got lucky and the techno gods revived her laptop. I'll make an offering of my old ipod later in honor of their generocity. Anywho, chapter 2 going up now, this is where the story will start picking up a little bit. Expect some time jumps in the plot, but know that doesnt mean the story if going to end any time soon. Just means I'm not crazy enough to make yall wait real time for the conclusion when its several years in the future.

* * *

Chapter 2: Until the Sun Rises

2 months later

the new team bucephalus and mamarou and Igawa have joined forces. Igawa managed to remove the explosives implanted in mamarous jaw while he was asleep, since the stubborn man wouldnt let him do it if he had a say in the matter. Igawa had been searching tirelessly with the help of SPARC to locate Haruka and Zashids whereabouts. Mamarou was laying low, much to his displeasure, as they wanted Galboa to continue believing he had died. Most days he could be found in the basement practicing his technique, sometimes until he passed out from exhaustion. The others tried to tell him to take it easy, to which he always responded the same way "Haruka isn't taing it easy and neither will I." Finally today Igawa ran across something that could help in their search for Haruka.

The team stood around the computer monitor, at least the members that were in house at the moment. Dai had gone out to pick up some arts for the bike, and the newer members of the team hung in the living room looking bored. Not to say they didn't care about finding the girl, but aftr the last 6 false alarms, they stopped getting there hopes up every time Igawa called one of these meetings. Finally Mamarou joined them, and Igawa looked back at him seriously, his eyes bright with his new discovery.

"What'd find Igawa?" Mamarou asked gruffly, wiping the sweat from his face and neck and throwing the towel around his neck as he walked over. He had been down in the basement all morning on one of his crazy training sprees again.

"While trying to locate any signals leaving the country we believe Zashid to be located in I ran across something interesting. I intercepted an encrypted file being uploaded to the internet in a private server. Unfortunately the ip address of the connection couldn't be traced, there's some serious walls up around the source that scramble tracking software. I did manage to nab the root folder and think I can filter any new files saved to it into a root folder on Sparc. There's about 40 video files in the folder, I'm hoping they may have some sort of hint in them as to where they were filmed." Mamarou nodded and the two women, Sarah and Anna looked at each other hopefully. The past 2 months had been hard on them all. Each day that they failed to find any clue as to Harukas whereabouts felt like another day they let her down. Igawa clicked on and opened the first video file in the folder, and they all stood staring at the screen intently as a video began to play

experiment one, date...september 23rd time 3:00 am. These exeriments are being conducted in order to better grasp the abilities and limits of subjects precognitive abilities, and will coincide with genetic testing that will determine whether or not said abilities can be inseminated into another human being. Test one through 40 are basic tests to see if different kinds of negative stimuli either hinder or help the subject predict future events. Today's test will center around nervous system distress induced by electric shock. Lets begin. The doctor moved to the side and the group gasped seeing Haruka sitting in a large metal looking chair in the center of the room. Her wrists and ankles were manacled to the chair and she sat silently, staring at the camera as the doctor spoke to her, telling her what to do. She seemed to refuse to acknowledge the doctor and for several seconds nothing happened. Then Haruka cried out, her small body twitching and convulsing as what could only be a high voltage electric shock coursed through her. The group froze, watching in terror, Sarah covered her mouth and Mamarou's face was set in a hard grimace as her screams faded and she sat panting. less than a minute later she clenched her fists and threw her head back, trying and failing to stifle a scream as the shock came back for another round. This time it went on for almost a full minute before stopping. the doctor spoke again over some sort of loud speaker. "Miss Toyama if you predict the shocks before they come they will not be as long or painful." His voice was detached and clinical, like someone making an observation about the weather. She slowly looked up at the man, pain and fear widening her eyes. "Go to hell." She spit out. The video continued like this for 30 minutes. By the end haruka was slumped forward in the metal chair, her hair stuck to her face and the front of the plain white hospital gown she wore was drenched in sweat. The doctor appeared back on the screen as two men came and removed the unconscious girl from her restraints. "Results of experiment one is inconclusive, Subjects refusal to cooperate with testing making results questionable and thus invalid. Testing will resume in 4 hours after subject has recovered."

The video stopped and no one spoke for a long moment. Igawa stood, looking pale and sick.

"Excuse me..." He said, walking briskly to the bathroom. His retching could be heard from the living room and no one blamed him. Even the members on the couch stared at the monitor over the back, their eyes wide and horrified. Everyone had assumed that because Zashid was after her powers, Haruka would be relatively safe during her captivity. All eyes turned to Mamarou. He stood still as death, staring at the screen though he could not see it. Igawa returned, glancing at him as he sat down. After several minutes of tense silence Mamarou spoke, his voice dangerously soft.

"How many of these video files did you say there were?" He demanded. Igawa looked back at the file, gulping as he put his head in his hands.

"40...there's 40 of them." He said. Mamarou nodded, his fist clenching as he turned and left the room. The group jumped as he roared, slamming his fist through the wall, before going into his room and slamming the door shut with a resounding bang. Igawa turned back the the screen, a grim look on his face as he clicked the second video file open. Sarah glared at him.

"What are you doing, you can't seriously want to watch more of that shit!" He looked up at her, his look sad and tired.

"Of course I don't...but there might be some sort of clue to help us find her hidden in one of these videos...we dont have any other leads now, and we owe it t her to try every possible avenue..." He turned back to the computer and Sarah shook her head.

"Hell no, I can't...I just can't do it." She took off and the others slowly followed her as the sounds of Harukas screams slowly started back up again.

* * *

yeah yeah I know, I suck, shes just a kid. blah blah blah. trust me it could be worse, it was the first time i wrote it. I'm being merciful here. New chapter will be up in the next couple days. Let me know what you think. 3 Peace


	3. Until the Time is Right

Sorry for the hiatus anyone who is actually reading the ramblings of this less than stable muse. In other news, chapter three is up, and shits gonna get real.

Chapter 3

Haruka sat and stared at the plain boring wall. For a while she had tried to imagine that it had a huge window in it. She would stare for hours, picturing different scenes. Sometimes it was a beautiful garden full of all kinds of plants and flowers. Other times it was a beach, with long wild grasses blowing in the sea wind. The last time it had been the courtyard outside their headquarters, and Mamarou practicing his swordplay in the heat of the day. After that time she had stopped imagining the window, and the outside world. Not because she didn't want to see him, but because when he had turned to face her she didn't recognize his face. She had realized that she was slowly beginning to forget what he looked like, or how his voice sounded when he was angry. Each day the memories of him slipped farther away, and it filled her heart with dread. So now, she counted. It was her way of making the time pass, of filling the deafening silence that surrounded her like a dense fog. Since the last time they had come she had gotten all the way to 64,021 before a knock on her door interrupted her concentration. She vaguely wondered why they bothered knocking, as though she had some measure of privacy or courtesy granted to her anymore. She wasn't even allowed clothing anymore after she had tried to strangle one of the guards with her gown. They had removed all clothing, and bedding from her room after that.

She didn't look up as Zashid entered the room. She knew it was him, she always knew. The room had a way of shrinking when he entered it. For many weeks she had tried to cover herself when they entered, but she had no more secrets to hide from them. No false modesty. It didn't matter anyway. The man who wanted to sire her offspring looked at her like one might look at a sculpture or painting. There was no lust in his gaze, only a bored intrigue. The same look a doctor might give a patient with an odd growth or disability. Professional interest sure, but never desire. For that she was grateful.

"Are you ready for your next round of testing." It was worded like a question, but she recognized the note of finality in his voice that said any answer that was not yes was not to be tolerated. She nodded hollowly, and gave a small gasp as he took her arm in his large hand, looking up at him uncertainly. He had not in all the weeks and months she had been here touched her even once. Now that he had, she found her mind racing with the implications of this new contact. Surely today's test didn't... She stopped the thought in its tracks before the panic could set in. He led her out of the room and down the empty echoing halls to a test room she had not been in before. She paused at the entrance to the room, her eyes wide and her small frame beginning to tremble. In the middle of the room was a hard steel table, strong leather belts draped across it. Large, sadistic looking syringes and instruments lay next to the table on a cart. The doctor in the room motioned her forward, but her feet would not move. She stifled a cry as Zashid grabbed her and lifted her, sitting her on the table like a toddler. The doctor urged her to lay down, and began strapping and buckling her to the table. She glanced again at the syringes, her eyes wide.

"W-what is this experiment?" She stuttered, looking at the doctor. He merely smiled back at her, grabbing one of the horrifying needles and approaching her.

"Today is your insemination. Due to your age and size certain...conventional methods will not be possible without a high risk of injury, so we will be trying some other methods we believe will be more effective." Haruka looked at Zashid in horror. She had relied on her age and size to offer her more time before they would take this step. She had thought that he would wait to impregnate her until she could handle the acts required...

"Please...you can't do this Zashid. The risk is too great!" She pleaded with the dictator who only stared back without sympathy. She glanced back at the doctor who approached her with a frightening looking metal instrument. Her small body began to shake and she shook her head desperately, begging them to stop.

"Zashid! I had a vision, if you do this I will die, and so will your chances of a perfect heir!" She squirmed, struggling to get out of the bonds that held her, whimpering as the metal instrument pushed against her entrance. Zashid looked at her a moment, then shook his head.

"You cannot fool me girl, you have been closely monitored with that chip in your head. You have had no visions in days." With that he motioned to the doctor, and Haruka screamed as the instrument plunged deep inside her, pain exploding in her abdomen.

Back at Headquarters

Mamarou stood by the van impatiently as the others packed and ran around the house in chaos. They had finally discovered what they thought could be the research facility where Haruka was being held. He thumped his foot against the tire, faster and faster. Finally he snapped.

"What the hell is taking so long?! Lets go already!" He heard Igawa sigh and clenched his teeth.

"Mamarou, you know we have to be thorough or we could get ourselves, and Haruka killed. Give me a little longer to get everything, go blow off some steam in the meantime. I'll call for you when we are ready." Igawa watched the samurai stomp off in a huff toward the courtyard. He hoped some sword practice would put his mind at ease. They needed him to have his head straight if their plan was going to work.

A few hours later, Mamarou stood in the courtyard, breathing hard. he had been swinging his sword mercilessly, picturing the enemy in his mind and savoring the idea that he would soon be painting their halls red with blood. He only hoped that when they got there Haruka would be alive...He tried not to think about what he would do if they got there and they couldn't find her. He sheathed his sword as igawa shouted at him from inside, and walked toward the battle that awaited them all with glee.


	4. Until the Dream Ends

Why not, I made ya guys wait long enough, we can do 2 chapters today.

Chapter 4

Mamarou stared at the building, barely able to contain himself. He felt like a caged lion that had its prey in its sights. He felt Igawas eyes on him and turned to him, the mans concern almost tangible.

"Do you think she's really here?" Igawa asked, his voice breaking. Mamarou nodded curtly and the man let out a shuddering sigh.

"Do you think she will ever forgive us for taking this long to get her out of there?" A long silence spread between them, and the other members in the van. Mamarou opened the sliding door, turning his back to them.

"Do you honestly think that she should?" With those heavy words he jumped from the vehicle, running toward the building.

 _Hang on Haruka, I'm coming._

Haruka lay on the metal table motionless. It had been a week since this round of experiments had taken place. The doctors had said it would take another before they could start testing for results. She wished they would go back to shocking and probing and cutting her the way they had been before. She could at least leave the room with some dignity, realizing she had not helped them in their schemes. But this experimentation was not something she could fight, and each day she left feeling less and less worthy of rescue. She closed her eyes and another needle entered through her abdomen, whimpering softly. Then chaos broke loose.

It had been so long since she had experienced a vision after so long trying to suppress them that the sheer reality of it struck her. Her ears rang as the door blew off its hinges, the sound of the blast dulling the shouts of the people that entered. She jolted when she saw Mamarou enter the room. The blind man turned right to her, running to her side. She smiled at him hazily, so happy to see him again even if it was just a vision. He looked like he had aged, his brow creased deeply, making him look as though he had been to hell and back in the time since they last saw one another. She continued to stare at him as he cut the straps holding her down, closing her eyes and basking in the small amount of happiness the vision brought her. She had seen many like it in the beginning, and knew the end would be torture for her to bear. In every vision she had seen of his attempts to save her, he had died. It was why she began suppressing them, and why she succumbed to the darkness now so she would not see it again.

Sometime Later

Haruka opened her eyes, her head foggy and throbbing inside her skull. She blinked at the ceiling above her, not recognising the pale lilac paint that covered it. Her room had a white ceiling, white walls, white floors. She sat slowly, and looked around the room in a daze. She stopped as her eyes fell on the figure sitting beside her. Mamarou sat next to her, his face haggard and hair disheveled as though he had not slept in days. She nodded, understanding flooding through her. She must be having another vision. She watched him silently as he turned and shouting something down the hall, and then returning his worried frown to her. She studied his face as closely as she could, hoping when she awoke this time she would not forget it so quickly. He was more handsome that she remembered, and much sadder. He reached toward her, wrapping his hand around hers and she froze, staring at the hand. Never before had any of her visions felt so real. She felt his rough hand on hers and marveled at how real it felt. She had always been a bystander in her visions, as though seeing them through a glass pane. She vaguely wondered if he abilities had evolved, as the doctors said they might. She looked up as Igawa appeard in the doorway, his face red and his mouth hanging open as he gasped for breath. She watched as he fell to his knees in the doorway, tears leaking down his cheeks as he stared at her in disbelief.

"Haruka...can you hear me?" She went rigid, her eyes darting back to Mamarou, who was looking at her with uncharacteristic concern. Something wasn't right...she pulled her hand back, her eyes flickering from Igawa to Mamarou and her heart pounded in her chest. This wasn't fair. How was Zashid doing this. She didn't want the false hope that came with this vision, she couldn't handle it. Not after everything...She jerked away from him, whimpering as the samurai stood swiftly. She lurched away, tumbling out of the bed to the hard cold floor. Pain. It shot through her knees and wrists as she hit the ground, but she ignored it, backing away from them on shaky legs.

"No...this isn't real...it can't be. Its another test...Zashid stop it, this isn't funny. Wake me up!" She looked around the room hysterically, leaning against the wall as her head started to spin. She heard voices trying to calm her, but shook her head. This was another cruel experiment, Zashid was trying to break her. She threw he head against the wall, trying to force herself to wake up from the dream she knew could never come true for her. Before she could do it again strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her away from the wall forcefully. She struggled in vain, screaming to be let go, but the arms only tightened.

"ENOUGH HARUKA!" The voice struck her like a blow and she froze.

Then the smell hit her. The smell of sweat, and worn leather, and steel...Mamarou's smell. She could remember it so clearly now, it struck her like a ton of bricks. She looked up and over her shoulder into his stern face. She started to tremble then, sobs creeping to the surface as she lost control.

"M...Mamarou?..." She whispered. He nodded and her knees buckled. He went down with her, holding her tightly as her small sobs turned to anguished wails that echoed through the halls.

well hope you guys like the direction the story is going. more to come, might try to crank out another chapter tonight if i have time. This is really just me avoiding laundry and dishes, sooooo yeah. Anyway let me know what you think, I love to hear from you guys!


	5. Until the Fear Passes

Chapter 5

Haruka stared at the plate in front of her. Igawa had gone out of his way to make something good for breakfast. It had smelled wonderful, but now that she had it in front of her, her stomach twisted into knots. She heard Mamarou clear his throat and she glanced up at him to see him staring at her with a frown.

"You need to eat Haruka, you are wasting away." Igawa glared at him but Haruka nodded and tried to take a bite. She swallowed quickly wincing as her stomach gave a jerk of protest. It wasn't that the food tasted bad, it had just been so long since she had any solid food. Her entire time in Zashid's custody she had been on an iv drip. She glanced up at Igawa apologetically and he smiled a little.

"It's ok Haruka, you want me to make you a protein shake?" She nodded gratefully. It had been all she could stomach the past couple days. She had hoped to be able to eat solid food again, but every attempt had her running to the bathroom and suffering through dry heaves for hours. Mamarou grunted, but didn't say anything as Igawa shot him a look before standing and going to the kitchen. Mamarou and Haruka sat in silence for a couple minutes. She could feel him staring toward her, his gaze burning a hole in her head. She wasn't sure how a blind man could stare so intensely without seeing. He had always been that way, even on the rare occasions when he took the glasses off. She wondered what he saw when he looked at her now. Probably the number that said she was dangerously thin, or the calculation that said she had grown a few inches in the past year she had been imprisoned. She was glad he could not see the bags under her eyes or the haunted expression that was glued to her face these days. She had looked at herself in the mirror that morning, and felt as though she was staring at a corpse. She was pale, her hair lank and dull. and her eyes...They had once been bright, but now they were wide and tormented, even when she smiled. She wondered if it would ever go away. She sometimes caught Igawa and the others staring at her, though she tried to pretend she didn't notice.

Igawa came back into the room, handing her a vanilla protein shake. She smiled gratefully at him taking small tentative sips. It didn't particularly taste good, and that was part of why she could keep them down, or so she thought. They were bland, she barely noticed them so they weren't enough to upset her stomach. They sat in silence a moment more, no one really knowing what to say. It had been worse the first day or two. Igawa said she had been in the house a week before she had her meltdown in the spare room. She had woken a few times, but had remained in a daze, unresponsive. Igawa suggested that she had been in some state of shock. She knew the truth though. Those times she had been so certain that what she was seeing was a vision that she had simply ignored it. She didn't look up as Mamarou stood.

"You are going to a doctor today, when your done eating get dressed." She looked up at him wide eyed, then looked to Igawa with a panicked expression. She had been facing a phobia of going out the past couple days since she had woken up, and had a complete melt down when Mamarou tried to carry her out of the house. She remembered the fight and felt it like a knife wound whenever she thought about it.

 _"Put me down Mamarou, please don't make me go out there! PUT ME DOWN!" He had snarled as she screeched in his ear, putting her down with a frustrated grunt._

 _"Damnit Haruka you have been in that shit hole for a FUCKING YEAR! You are malnourished and you need to have a doctor make sure you are ok!" He made to grab for her again, and she backed away quickly, her back thudding against the wall. She trembled and sobbed, trying to duck around him. He grabbed her, holding her tightly._

 _"Haruka I need you to trust that I will keep you safe." He growled in her ear. She tore away from him with surprising strength, her eyes wild._

 _"How can I?! You couldn't protect me from him!" She had snapped her mouth shut, putting her hand over her mouth as she stared at him. She reached out to apologize but he looked away from her, his face twisted in agony. He mumbled something before stalking out of the room, and she only hated herself more for her small victory._

Mamarou turned away, his shoulders dropping as he sighed. "Fine, Igawa call someone from the organization and have them come to the house. Haruka, you had better cooperate when they get here, we need to know that you didn't suffer any lasting damage. Understood?" She relaxed slightly, surprised he had conceded.

"Ok...thank you Mamarou." He grunted and left the room. Haruka sighed, slumping in her chair.

"You know...he might have an odd way of showing it but he has been worried sick about you this past week...and before that...he was barely human. He was so absorbed by the anger and obsession with finding you...Even when the rest of us had almost given up he poured over the videos listening for -" Igawa froze as Haruka shot a look at him. His mouth snapped shut and his eyes widened as he realized his mistake too late.

"what. Videos..." She said slowly. Her mind screamed at her like a caged animal. _No please tell me they didn't see..._

Igawa gulped, looking instantly uncomfortable. His expression and the way he wouldn't look her in the eye told her all she needed to know. She groaned and put her head in her hands.

"The experiment recordings...how did...how many of them?..." She croaked. Igawa fidgeted, looking down at his tightly clenched hands.

"All of them...they saved them on an online server...It's how we managed to pinpoint your location..." He glanced at her carefully and she let out a trembling sigh.

"Mamarou too?" Igawa nodded, and Haruka felt sick. She had refused to speak about her imprisonment, and no one had really asked. Now she understood why...they had already seen it all. She stood, clenching her fists and left the room without a sound to find Mamarou.


End file.
